1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-illuminating key, and more particularly to a self-illuminating key having a two-piece handle member containing a miniature light and adapted for removable attachment to a key body.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Miniature light sources adapted for use in association with a key or a key ring are well known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,149 discloses a miniature light source comprising a housing which incorporates a miniature power cell, a miniature light bulb and a suitable pressure actuated switch.
The housing can be mounted on adaptors for a number of devices such as key blanks, key chains and the like. The mounting is accomplished by means of a threaded flange and a matchingly threaded retaining ring incorporated in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,668 discloses a casing adapted to receive a cartridge unit which incorporates a disc shaped battery, a light bulb and a pressure actuated switch. A key handle is attached to the casing by a screw inserted into an opening provided in the casing.
In the devices described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,149 and 3,310,668 the miniature light bulb is disposed in substantial axial alignment with a key body so that light emanating from the bulb is principally projected upon a keyhole into which the key is inserted.
While the above described and other prior art devices alleviate the problem and inconvenience encountered by a person who is attempting to insert a key into a key hole in a dark environment, such devices do not provide the self-illuminating key with improved utilitarian and aesthetic features of the present invention.